rockyandbullwinklefandomcom-20200213-history
Upsidasium Episode 2: Big Bomb at Frostbite Falls or The Exploding Metropolis/Transcript
Narrator: 'Last time you remember, Bullwinkle inherited a mine from his uncle Dewlap. Nobody seemed to know what kind of mine it was, but somebody sure wanted to keep our boys away from it. But whoever it was didn't reckon on the determination of our heroes, for with more courage than brains, they started to pack. '''Rocky: '''Nobody's gonna scare us, eh, Bullwinkle? '''Bullwinkle: '''No. Not you, anyways, Rock. Besides, what can happen to us here in our own little home sweet home? '''Narrator: '''But unbeknownst to Bullwinkle, a can of TNT had been placed inside his suitcase, wired to go off as soon as he opened it. And a little way from the house, a mysterious figure seemed to be waiting for the explosion. '''Rocky: '''Come on, Bullwinkle. I'm almost packed. '''Bullwinkle: '''In a second, Rock. I can't get this catch undone. '''Rocky: '''Here, try this screwdriver. '''Bullwinkle: '''Come on now, doggone it! '''Narrator: '''But the boys fussed and fumed over the suitcase to no avail. '''Bullwinkle: '''Maybe if I just sorta kicked it a little. '''Narrator: '''And with his mighty hoof, Bullwinkle booted the suitcase clear out of the window. Down the hill it went, and as it landed beside the skulking figure, the lid flew open. '''Boris: '''No, no! ''(a loud BOOM! shakes the ground as Rocky and Bullwinkle watch) 'Bullwinkle: '''What was that, Rock? '''Rocky: '''I'm not sure, but I think you need a new suitcase. '''Bullwinkle: '''Gee. I don't know my own strength. '''Rocky: '''No, Bullwinkle. It must've been full of dynamite or something. '''Bullwinkle: '''Well, I always did get a big bang out of traveling...Dynamite!? '''Rocky: '''Yup. '''Bullwinkle: '''Well, I know travel's supposed to be broadening, but this is ridiculous! ''(Rocky and Bullwinkle are seen driving their car on the road) 'Narrator: '''A short while later, the intrepid adventurers were on their way. Little did they know that sharp eyes were watching them from a high vantage point. A few days later, they were speeding through some pretty desolate country. ''(scene change to desert) '''Bullwinkle: '''How do we know when we're getting there, Rock? '''Rocky: '''Just follow the sign post, Bullwinkle. See? '''Bullwinkle: ''(reading) "Mount Flatten: 10 Miles." We're on the right road, Rock. '''Rocky: '''Yeah, but we must be going too fast. Look, there's a motorcycle following us. '''Bullwinkle: '''Uh-oh. '''Rocky: '''Pull over, Bullwinkle. '''Narrator: '''The boys pulled to the side of the road and Rocky got out to speak to the approaching officer, but the motorcycle did not slow down. '''Rocky: '''Hey, that's no policeman, that's-- '''Bullwinkle: '''Look out, Rocky! '''Narrator: '''And the motorcycle roared right at our friends, and then flashed past. '''Rocky: '''What a crazy driver! '''Bullwinkle: '''Yeah, look at him! Turning that corner on two wheels! '''Rocky: '''Gee, that was close! '''Bullwinkle: '''Close? Look at my hoofs! '''Rocky: '''What are those marks, Bullwinkle? '''Bullwinkle: '''Tire tracks, that's what! '''Rocky: '''Well, it's all over, Bullwinkle. He must be miles away by now. '''Narrator: '''But unbelievable though it may seem, Rocky was wrong. For just around the next curve, the motorcyclist had stopped and was changing the road sign, removing one that pointed to a secret military reservation and putting up one that said "THIS WAY TO MOUNT FLATTEN." Then he hid quickly as our heroes approached. '''Rocky: '''Bullwinkle, we turn here. '''Bullwinkle: '''Right, Rock. '''Narrator: '''And our heroes blithely rode straight into frightful danger. Oh, what foul fiend could do a trick like that? What venal villain? What perfidious scoundrel? ''(Boris removes his disguise and reveals himself) Boris: '''Allow me to introduce myself. Boris Badenov at your service. '''Narrator: '''Yes, it was true. The mysterious stranger was Boris Badenov, the world's lowest snake-in-the-grass. '''Boris: '''Please, no more compliments. You'll turn my pretty head. '''Narrator: '''Meanwhile, our heroes, all unknowing bounced along the road of a top-secret military reservation. '''Bullwinkle: '''Hey, we're almost there, Rock! '''Rocky: '''How do you know? '''Bullwinkle: '''Look at that sign! '''Rocky: ''(reading) "Watch out for mines." '''Bullwinkle: '''Yeah, there must be a lot of them besides ours. '''Rocky: '''I don't think it means that kind of mines, Bullwinkle. '''Narrator: '''Well, this time, Rocky was right, for at that moment the boys were driving over a field of highly explosive land mines, which were buried a few inches under the ground and ready to go off from the slightest pressure. You'll be here next time, won't you? For..."The Road to Ruin" or ''"Mine Over Matter."